HE COULD BE THE ONE
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: STARK IS TORN BEWTEEN KALONA AND ZOEY. ZOEY IS TORN BETWEEN KALONA, STARK, AND HEATH. KALONA LURES IN ALL OF ZOEY'S LOVER TO TRY TO GET TO ZOEY.
1. Chapter 1 HE COULD BE THE ONE

HE COULD BE THE ONE

Disclaimer: All characters belong to P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. The song He Could Be The One is sung by Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana. It is by Kara DioGuardi. The song is featured on Hannah Montana 3: Soundtrack. I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Time: Hunted

Based on the House of Night series by P.C. and Kristen Cast

Finished on December 20, 2009

Rating: PG-13

Zoey Redbird couldn't sleep. Kalona was on the lose and causing total chaos. Neferet had just declared war on everything. However, none of this was the cause of her sleep lose. No, it was boy trouble. She had three guys who she was interested in: Heath Luck, James Stark, and Erik Night. Heath had been her off and on boyfriend since fourth grade. There was Erik who could be Prince Charming or he could be the biggest jerk on the face of the Earth. And then there was Stark. No one really knew much about him.

Zoey sighed. She hated having boy drama. She would rather fight in a war to prevent the world from coming to an end an this. Ugh, why did guys have to be so confusing? All three of them wanted her to be happy (well, expect for maybe Erik). Each of one them loved her very much and would do anything for her.

And each one of them had everything that she wanted. They were all so perfect for her and, yet, all so wrong for her. She knew that no matter what she decided at least two of them was going to get hurt.

Zoey got out of bed and walked over to the window. She looked out the window. She could see a Raven Mocker soaring through the air toward Nyx's temple, but other than that it was as much as a normal night as it could be at the House of Night. She was so involved in studying the grounds, that she jumped when Shaunee snorted in her sleep.

Zoey giggled. Shaunee did some peculiar things in her sleep. On the other hand, Erin often talked in her sleep. The twins were good temp roommates, even if they did do something strange this.

The more that Zoey thought, the more she realized that there was only one person who could help her with her with her problem: Aphrodite. After all, she had dated one of them for who knows how long.

And she knew that she would find Aphrodite wherever Darius. And she hoped that didn't involve a lot of work with finding them.

Stark looked up at the night sky. He loved the night. It was when things were so much alive. Plus, the humans weren't even aware of their world during this time.

He placed an arrow into his bow and shot into the night. He heard a cry as an owl landed in front of him. He squatted and turned the owl over. The arrow was right through the heart, just like he had intended it to be.

"You're rather good at that," Kalona said as he strolled over and stood next to Stark.

Stark didn't say anything.

"It would be nice if you could do a job for me." Kalona looked at the Raven Mockers who were standing guard up on the wall.

Stark looked at Kalona. "And what would that be?"

Kalona glazed at the full moon. "Oh, I think you know." And he laughed.

Stark knew that this didn't personally involve Zoey, but this was a plan to drive Zoey to Kalona. This plan would hurt Zoey. Kalona was going to attack Zoey's friends.

And Stark wasn't going to let that happen. He could be the one to prevent it.

Aphrodite laid back against the headboard of her king size bed. Tonight was going to be a long night. First off, Darius wasn't here. He had some warrior thing. She didn't know where the nerd herd was and she didn't feel like looking for them. Everyone one else was either under Kalona's power or to afraid to come out.

"So, this is what it's come to," Aphrodite muttered, "me all alone on a Saturday night. See what happens when you hang out with the nerd herd."

She sighed. Life never used to be like this. Come on, she used to rule this place. She used to have a life. She used to be the It Girl. She used to have it all. And now, now, she was just another girl, another face in the crowd.

And she was a **human**.

"This is all you guys fault," she said aloud.

"Whose fault?" Zoey asked.

Aphrodite jumped. She hadn't heard Zoey come in. "What are you talking about?"

"You said that 'this is all you guys fault'."

"No one."

Zoey looked around the room. She could never get over this room. It had everything in it. It looked like a castle. Sometimes she wished that she could be Aphrodite. Come on, the girl had everything.

"How do you deal with guys?" Zoey casually asked.

Aphrodite sat up. "What 'd you mean?"

"How do you pick a guy?"

"Easy, pick the richest, cutest, and hottest."

"What?"

"You asked me how to pick a guy. Therefore, I answered the question on how I would pick a guy."

Zoey walked over to Aphrodite's largest dresser. She picked up a tube of lip gloss and began to play with the lid. "But how do you know if he's, you know, the one?"

Aphrodite raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You mean the special one?"

"Um, yeah."

"Does this have anything to do with Erik, Heath, and Stark?"

"Maybe."

"Zoey, you're a crappy liar."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Aphrodite stood up and went over to Zoey. She took the lip gloss off of her and put some on. "I don't know," she said as she looked into the mirror. "I just you just know that he's the one."

Thunder cracked from above. And it was still snowing.

Heath couldn't sleep. He was pretty sure that it didn't have anything to do with the storm. He could feel something funny running through his veins. It wasn't ha, ha funny either. Something was wrong, something was deadly wrong.

He jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He grabbed his phone and hoodie off of the floor. He shoved his feet into an old pair of work boots. He started to leave and he remembered something.

"Keys," he said. He grabbed his keys from under a pile of unfinished homework. The papers fell on the floor. He just left them there as he rushed out the door.

He jumped in his truck and shoved it into reverse. Once out into the snow covered road, he floored it.

_ "I'm coming Zoey!" _he thought. _"Hang in there, babe." _

Erik looked up at the tunnels. He hated being here. He wished that he could have gone, but, no, Zoey wouldn't let him.

He hated being left behind. He hated it.

Stevie Rae had put him on guard duty. She was off somewhere doing, who knows what. The other red fledglings were know where to be seen. They were probably asleep somewhere.

He looked back up at the ceiling. This was so boring.

Something made his scalp prickle. Something was wrong. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything.

'ZOEY!" he yelled.

And in a second he was out of the tunnel.

The lone Raven Mocker flew through downtown Tulsa. He was looking for something, but he couldn't find it. His father had sent him on a mission and he would deliver. He must. Father was counting on him.

The Raven Mocker flew lower.

There it was. There was the truck speeding on the icy roads. This was the human boy that his father had told him about.

He gained height and headed back to the House of Night.

Zoey was depressed. Aphrodite had tried to help her, but it didn't work. She didn't know what felt right. She felt the same with all of the guys. They were all Prince Charming to her. She loved all of them.

She slowly walked down the hall. She hated feeling confused. It made her, well, more confused. Everything was messed up in her head.

She sat down against the wall and buried her face in her hands. She felt torn in three different pieces. Each one of these boys stood a chance of being the one.

She stood up. She needed a guy's opinion. She hurried to Damien's room. She was so concreted on her mission that she didn't notice the two figures in the courtyard.

Damien's room was on the other end of campus. Desperately, Zoey banged on the door. However, after a few bangs so changed her mind. There was no point in dragging Damien and Jack into this.

As she turned to leave, Damien opened the door. "Zoey?" he asked sleepily.

Zoey turned around. "Um, never mind. Just forget that I came."

"Did you get your problem solved?"

Zoey thought for a minute. "You what, I think I did."

"That's good."

Stark looked at Kalona. He wasn't going to let him do this to Zoey. He wasn't going to let him to do this.

"No, I'm not going to let you go through with this," Stark said.

"What do you mean?" Kalona inquired. "It's already begun. Both of her lovers are on their way."

"So, you just want to ruin her life?"

"No, I want her to be mine."

"That's sick and twisted."

Kalona laughed. "I know it is. And that's why it's going to work." He turned to leave, then he turned around. "You know Stark if I didn't know any better, I would say that you loved Zoey Redbird."

Stark looked away. He didn't realize it until now that he did love Zoey. He loved Zoey and he was going to put a stop to this.

Heath drove like a lunatic through downtown Tulsa. He had to get to Zoey. He could see that Erik was racing on the side toward Zoey. Both of them was going back to the House of Night.

He sighed. He supposed that he'd better do the right thing. He slowed down.

"Do you need a lift?" Heath asked Erik.

Erik hoped in. "Thanks man."

Stark rushed away from Kalona. He had to prevent this. As he ran, he pulled his bow and arrow out of his quiver. Then, he stopped. It had been Zoey who had told him that he should only use it in case of an emergency .

"Well, this is an emergency," he told himself. "So, I can use it, right? Oh, crap the good guys have gotten to me."

He stopped. "Never mind, just keep moving."

And he used to be so good at this.

He looked around for her. She wasn't in the girls' dorm nor Nyx's temple. There she was coming out of the boys' dorm.

Stark froze. Now what was she doing in the boys' dorm. Never mind just get to her. He took off in high speed.

"ZOEY!" he bellowed.

She turned around. "Stark?"

"Don't do anything!"

"What?"

He was over to her by then. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

And he kissed her.

_ "Yeah, you're so the one," _Zoey thought as she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2 INSOMNIATIC

INSOMNIATIC

Disclaimer: All characters belong to P.C. and Kristen Cast. The song "Insomniatic" was written by Aly and AJ Michalka. It is from their second album, "Insomniatic." I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Due to the number of favourites, reviews, and alerts, I have decided to write a sequel to "He Could Be the One." It been over a year since I wrote, "He Could Be the One"; so, I've kind lost my train of thought on it.

**Bold: Flashback**

Underline: Dream

Summary: As Kalona tries to turn Zoey from her friends, Stark plans to join Zoey and her friends, but first he must convince Kalona that he is still on his side. Zoey is torn between Heath, Erik, and Stark. Sequel to "He Could be the One."

Time: Hunted and Tempted

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Date Finished: January 14, 2011

Rating: PG-13

_**Insomniatic (adj.): the state of mind where one becomes addicted to the deprivation of sleep caused by an epic revelation of joy. ~Aly and AJ~ **_

Stark rushed away from Kalona. He had to prevent this. As he ran, he pulled his bow and arrow out of his quiver. Then, he stopped. It had been Zoey who had told him that he should only use it in case of an emergency.

"Well, this is an emergency," he told himself. "So, I can use it, right? Oh, crap the good guys have gotten to me."

He stopped. "Never mind, just keep moving."

And he used to be so good at this.

He looked around for her. She wasn't in the girls' dorm nor Nyx's temple. There she was coming out of the boys' dorm.

Stark froze. Now what was she doing in the boys' dorm. Never mind just get to her. He took off in high speed.

"ZOEY!" he bellowed.

She turned around. "Stark?"

"Don't do anything!"

"What?"

He was over to her by then. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

And he kissed her.

_"Yeah, you're so the one," _Zoey thought as she kissed him.

She broke away from Stark. "Why do you mean?"

Stark paused to catch his breath. "Zoey, he's coming. He wants to hurt you."

Kalona entered her dreams. He made her feel nothing but joy when she saw him. He wanted her and only her. He had to do this. It was the only way he could make her love him.

Those who cared about her would have to go.

And he had to prefect minion to properly depose of them.

Stark held Zoey close. "He's going after Erik and Heath."

Zoey looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. "Why?"

"Well, because he knows how important they are to you."

"But I don't really have a relationship with Erik."

"We know that, but he doesn't." Stark took a deep breath. "He won't rest until you're his."

Zoey removed herself from his arms. "I won't let him hurt them."

Stark picked his bow and arrow up. "I wouldn't let him harm you."

Zoey sunk to the ground.

Stark grinned. "You know we could let him have Erik…"

Zoey shot him a look.

"I'm just saying. The vamp's kind of a jerk."

Zoey shook her head at him and stood up. "Come on."

"Where?"

"You have to go back to him."

Stark froze. "For what?"

Zoey eyed him. "He'll kill you if you don't."

"I've already died once."

"And that was too much."

Kalona was growing angry. The arrow kid hadn't returned yet. He needed him to complete his plan.

Stark rushed forward.

"Where were you?" Kalona snarled.

Stark eyed him. "Nowhere."

Kalona stepped closer to the boy. "Why did you leave?"

Stark stared him down.

Kalona grabbed Stark. "Don't make me hurt you."

Stark crossed his arms over his chest. "You have no reason to."

"Then answer my question!"

"I was leading the human and Night away from Zoey. They think that they're on they're way to rescue her."

Kalona smiled. "That just made my job so much easier."

Stark grinned. "That was the plan."

**Zoey watched Heath leave. She hated that she was breaking his heart. She hated that she was breaking hers. **

**She let the tears fall softly. First Erik, then Loren, and now Heath. Today just wasn't her day. It seemed like the world was against her; it was just waiting to come crashing down on her. She guessed that this was what it was like to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. **

**She didn't think that she was that difficult to love. Sure, she had hurt both Erik and Heath in one day, in a matter of hours. Sure, Loren had just used her for his own gain. But this was different, this was Heath. **

**She followed him with her eyes. "Heath, I'm sorry," she called after him. **

**Heath turned to look at her. His eyes were filled with pain. "I'm sorry Zoe, but loving you hurts too much." He shook his head. "I'm tired of fighting for you."**

Heath tried to forget that scene. She had hurt him, but he had to save her.

This was Zoey after all.

Kalona smiled at Stark. "For a minute, I'd thought you'd gone astray."

Stark smiled. "I won't dream of it."

"Let's make Zoey dream sweet dreams." Kalona paused and smiled an evil grin. "Of me."

"Sounds good."

Kalona was staring at her. He was so beautiful. So angelic.

His voice was perfect. "Come to me A-ya."

He looked so sad. "Come to me A-ya," he whispered.

Zoey ran toward him. His A-ya was coming to meet him. Finally he had won.

She ran up to him and slapped him. "I will never, ever be with you! You are not the one."

Kalona eyed her. "Who is?"

She pointed to the shadows. "He is."

"Who's he?"

Zoey smiled. "That's none of your business."

She raised her hands and sent the power of the elements to Kalona. The elements sent him flying.

"You are the one," she repeated to the shadows.

Kalona jerked out of the dream. "She rejected!" he howled. "How dare she!"

He turned to Stark. "I thought you said you'd gotten rid of the other two." His voice was low and dangerous.

"I did."

Kalona slapped him. "Gather the Raven and My Queen. We leave to tonight."

Stark rubbed his cheek. Without saying a word, he left to do Kalona's evil work.

Aphrodite ran over to Zoey. "We have to leave!"

"What?"

Aphrodite yanked on Zoey's arm. "We have to leave now!"

"Why?"

"He's coming."

Zoey stood up. "Where's the others?"

Aphrodite tapped her foot. "The nerd herd is waiting on you. I think we're going to some nun house. You guys will fit right in. You and the nuns will both have hateful clothing."

Zoey rolled her eyes. Even in the darkest of time, Aphrodite would still be, well, Aphrodite.

Neferet smiled at her lover. "It's about time you started listening to me."

Kalona kissed her. "I guess I didn't want to be wrong."

She returned the kiss. "Don't worry, she will pay."

**James Stark followed Neferet to her office. He would be attending this House of Night in a few days. Duchess followed closely to his side. He knew that she didn't approve of the dog. **

"**You'll have to have a single because of her," Neferet said in a fake, warm voice. "If she disturbs the cats, then she'll have to go." **

**Stark nodded. "Duch is a perfect lady." **

**Neferet smiled. "We'll see about that." **

**She handed him his room keys. "Welcome to the Tulsa House of Night, Stark."**

Stark watched as Neferet and Kalona battled Zoey and her friends. This was killing him. He had hated Neferet from the first time he ever laid eyes on her. She had tried to make him get rid of his soul mate: Duchess. That was never going to happen. No, he wasn't going to work for someone he hated.

"Stark, shot her through the heart!" Neferet commanded him.

He eyed to quiver and bow in his hands. He knew what he had to do.

He looked at the other side where Zoey and her friends where. They were calling the elements.

He raised it and shot.

Straight for Zoey.

Zoey raised her arms and sent the elements toward him. The arrow came back too. Both slammed into his chest.

Stark fell to the ground. Pain was shooting through his body. He could see nothing but red. Fire, someone needed to put out the fire.

The red was gone. All he could see was the eternal darkness. Black surrounded him.

Stark woke up in her arms.

"I'm glad you're alright," Zoey whispered.

"Me too."

Zoey kissed him. "I didn't have a choice."

Stark returned the kiss. "I know."

Zoey bit her lip. "When I'm around you, I feel so strange. I can't sleep from thoughts of you. I dream nonstop about you."

"What about Kalona."

Zoey gently hit him. "He doesn't count." She sighed. "You make me feel. Well, you make me feel Insomniatic."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm going to nod my head and act like I do," Stark whispered as he fell back against the pillows.


End file.
